Episode 41 (3rd May 1961)
Plot Frank is calm about the news, puzzling Ken. He confirms to his son that he knew about the affair as Alf saw them together in a cafe and then told him, but Ida still knows nothing. He tells a shocked Ken that he once had an affair with woman who was seven years older than him and agrees that he'll tell Ida when she returns from her mother's. Alice complains about Lucille, saying she needs to buck her ideas up and she makes her wash herself again before leaving for school. Alice thinks Harry should leave the Street as they're not his type of people. Martha lies to Ena by saying she's enjoyed having her in her house but her friend sees through her. George Abbott calls to move Ena's belongings. Elsie and Linda enjoy each other's company. They're surprised when Dennis offers to put up a shelf for his sister. Ena looks forward to returning to the Vestry and tackling Swindley and Miss Nugent. Over at that establishment, the two want to get away before she arrives but Ena is too quick for them. She berates them for having the boiler fixed and having new cleaning equipment bought just when Miss Nugent is caretaker, despite years of complaining on her part, and asks them if they're having an affair. A flabbergasted Swindley forces her to apologise. She does so with bad grace and gives him her moving bill. Dr Graham tells Linda she can go out and about again. He also tells Elsie she needs a husband as she's too lively. She's puzzled by what he means. Concepta calls at No.7 to pass on a message about a picnic committee meeting. Alice asks her stay for a chat and asks her to persuade Harry to leave the area. Concepta is disturbed to hear that Lucille hasn't yet come home from school. At 6.45pm, Alice rings the depot and tells Harry that his daughter is still missing. Cast Regular cast *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh Guest cast *Alice Burgess - Avis Bunnage *George Abbott - Lane Meddick *Dr Graham - Fulton Mackay *Ernie Ashcroft - David Bell Places *3 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room, front room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *7 Mawdsley Street - Downstairs room *Bus Depot - Workshop Notes *Although Westward Television was launched on Saturday 29th April, 1961, the station initially opted out of transmitting Coronation Street only joining the programme with Episode 48 on 29th May. The show was therefore not fully networked for the interim four-week period. *A friend of Lucille Hewitt is uncredited, although she is a voice-only character, being heard at the front door of 7 Coronation Street. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,665,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (to Martha Longhurst about her stay at 7 Mawdsley Street): "Ooh, the way I've sat 'ere, hour after hour, frightened of opening my mouth for fear of giving offence." Episode 041